Are You Sure Its Love?
by OrlisGurl4everB
Summary: This is my first fic... so bear with me anyways this story is about A Girl name Tea who is sick of her boring life,,,but shes not alone.. wait till she starts talking to Seto Kaiba lets see how much difference they have CHAPTER 12UP LAST CHAPTER COMPLETe
1. New Life its all i need

HI everybody this is my first fic and I hope u enjoy It this is a Tea and Kaiba fic!! Oh yea I don't own Yugioh..if I did the characters I want to be together would be ok here it goes!!

Are You Sure Its love?

Tea Pov

Today is such a regular day nothing ever happens in my life I go to school, I go home ,talk to the same people im not complaining or anything but man! I want something intersting to happen and enjoying as well and I don't have a boyfriend so I …

"TEA" !!! Somebody yelled

I look over to see Yami in my face , and I push my self back

'What??" I asked

Yami notcied I was mad cause he said 'Oh nothing im sorry its just that I was calling you and you were spaced out are u ok?"

"Yea im fine" I said

Yami didn't looked convinced and said "Are you sure I mean now a days you seemed really gone you don't talk to us as much anymore in school ur always like you are now in space the guys have notcied this too and it's a miracle that you are here in the Gameshop…..But you come when the guys arent here anyways are u sure everything alright" Yami asked worried

I look at him and said "Yea im sure ,its just that ive been thinking lately that nothing ever happends anymore I mean its so boring now a days cuz nothing good every happens and all I want is to enjoy life and be able to you know have fun.. But that not happening "

"And im very sorry that I was worrying you but im fine"

Yami looked at me with sad eyes and said "Tea everything happens for a purpose if nothing is happening in ur life right now then It will soon . And u have to be paciant as well cause if you rush everthing you want will go faster then you think..don't worry you will get what you want soon"

I looked at Yami and Smiled "Thank u Yami you always make things better for me" I got up and kissed him on the cheek

Yami Blushed and said "no problem what are friends for?"

I looked at him again and said "well Yami thank u again but I have to go'

Yami Said "Bye Tea"

After I left I decided to walk home

'I cant believe the great friends I have sometimes I don't really even deserve them but there always ther..ouuff

"Ahh I so sorry sir I wasent watching were I was going"

I held out my hand but the person refused 'that's so mean!'

Then I heard somebody say

"Its ok but next time you better watch were ur going Gardner" said a cold voice

That voice sent chills up Tea spine

Tea thought

'I know that voice!!!' I looked up to see none other then

'Seto Kaiba

Ok!! This is my first chapter I kno it was short but don't worry Ill try to make the other one longer …I hope u like it so far REVIEW REVIEW!!


	2. Was i That Bad?

OO I GOT REVIEWS THANK U SOO MUCH…but I wanted to thank the people who are the first to review and they are: Serenity Komoshiro ,Princess Kohaku ,Jujubie, darkmagian girl() I wanted to thank ahh of u since u guys were the first to review my story ..so I dedicate it to u guys well everybody enjoy!! (oh yea and sorry if tea goes off in this for a little thing) and im going to change Anzus to u kno Tea since I kno tea more and I get confused but here we go!

Are You sure this is love (chap 2)

'Seto Kaiba'

"Kaiba" I muttered

Then Kaiba Looked at me with cold eyes and said "The one and only and next time you better watch were you are going Gardner thanks to you now im late" then after that Kaiba gave me a glare and pushed me aside. And was about to leave when,

'OHH NOO THIS ASS DIDN'T JUST PUSH ME LIKE THAT ..ITS ON NOW '!!I said

"You are an Jackass u kno that right?? Why are acting like its my fault huh? you bumped into me too what if I was going to be later for something ? you shouldn't blame people like that for nothing!! you cold-hearted DUMBASS. And u wonder why people don't like you .. you think u are the best in this would but ur not! And you kno if you acted like a human maybe you would have a great life since you obviously don't have one"!! Tea Said with tears starting to form

Kaiba just stood there and turn around and glared at Tea ….Tea Thought 'man if looks could kill ill be dead'

Then Kaiba went up in my face and said "you kno what Gardner I don't give A Damn what you think about me or anybody this is who I am and if you don't like it well too bad ,and I wanted to let you kno if I act the way I do is because I have no life to enjoy since all I do IS WORK WORK AND WORK ok you are not the one here running a company are you NO?? and if you were you probably would be acting the same way I do so I would like it if u didn't talk shit before u kno everything," and with that Kaiba left

Tea just stood there 'Did I go to far I mean I kno I want to change my life and all but he got me so mad I just had to tell him that,, wait did he just open up with me?? Whatever if he did or didn't I sorta feel bad I hope he doesn't take it the wrong way or anything' and with that Tea went home

Kaibas P.O.V

'Damn Her….now im going to be late,,,anyways what the Hell was that all about is that girl or crack or something' Kaiba shook his head 'I all did was push her but its not like I kick her or something..,, anyways in a way when she said that it sorta hurted in a way I mean its like I felt bad….NONONONON I cant feel bad im Seto Kaiba the CEO I don't care what anybody think about me im my own person ,,,,but the way she said it and expressed herself,,,DAMN why am I thinking about this anyways I don't care about her or her clueless friends I have to think about whats important right now and that Mokuba and Kaibacorp and that's it!

At the Gameshop

Joey was talking to Yami "So Yami u r telling me that Tea is sick of her life?

Yami Looked at Joey and said "nono its not that she is sick of her life she just wants something good to happen you know since she bored of nothing to do anymore that's pretty much what she told me"Yami Said

Joey then Said "Do ya think we should get her with someone? I mean we can hook her up with some dudes that we think will be good for her? Whada think Yami wanna do it?

Then Yami Thought 'Hmm…Joey has a point which is new..very new..and this might work…I mean Tea is a pretty girl it might not be so hard to get a date at least but hmmmm I don't know ..well ok'

"OK!! Joey lets do it"!! Yami Said

Joey Said "Aiight Den when do we start"?

Yami smirk then said "Tomorrow"

Tea was on the couch sinking in what her parents just told her (A/N look I already had her at home I mean with all that happened she cant STILL be walking home ok for u don't get confused or anything ok here we go!}

'I cant believe there leave for 2 months…but it is there honeymoon and all but who the hell has a 2 month honeymoon??? Geez if they wanna go fine I can take care of my self….'Tea thought

She looked at her parents and smiled and said "Well im happy for you ,I hope you two have fun,,don't worry I can take care of myself for too months just go and have fun"

Teas Parents Looked at Her And Smiled then Serena( Teas mom) Look at her and Said "ok Honey thank you so much I mean me and your dad need this vacation im glad that you understand and we trust you,,,,that's why were doing this,, I mean leaving you alone but thank you were leaving the day after tomorrow ok?"

"Ok" I said and with that I went to my room

Teas P.O.V

'Hmmm there leaving ahahah its gonna be fun ,,,,,well in way,,,,but as much as I want to think about how much im going to have fun,, Kaiba still pops into my head,,,,WHY WHY ..its not my fault all I told him was the truth ,,but why did I tell him all that I mean I feel very stupid right now I mean geez well ill apologize when I see him a guess' and with that Tea went to sleep,,,waiting too see how the days gonna be tomorrow

Hey everybody I don't kno I just had to update since u kno I got review it got me happy so I deicide to make another one and I was bored but anyways I hope u enjoyed this I mean its not perfect I mean its my first but anyways ill try to update but it might take sometime this week since I have to study for my science mid-term and all but hey Ill give u a preview of the next

Preview of Chapter 3

Joey and Yami were holding Tea and taking her somewhere "GUYS WERE ARE TAKING ME I MEAN U DON'T JUST GO AND TAKE PEOPLE OUT OF THERE HOUSE LIKE THAT WHERE ARE U TAKEING ME!"!

Joey and Yami Both Smirked

'What the hell have I gotten myself into' Tea though

Oh well this is a short preview but at least u kno what to expect lol

Oh everybody can u read one of my friends story its called Sailor Moon vs. Kiknokai: Dark Planet?" if u want ot kno who wrote it it was-Princess Kohaku I mean it's a good story I enjoyed it I kno u will two!!


	3. Are you sure?

Hey Everybody ..I wanna thank you guys for reviewing my story it help me a lot since this is my first story and I hope you enjoy this one and for the vote for serenity so far is been 

Serenity/Noa 1

The votes are not done yet if you want to see who the guys are go to the authors note on chapter 3 ok well here goes the story!! And I don't own Yu-Gi-oh!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RINGGGG……RINGGGG….

Joey Grons "grrr whos callin now"

Joey got up an went to the phone "Yo who this?"

"JOEY" somebody yelled

Joey was wide awake now "Ya it me why you yelling? and whos this"

"Joey its Yami I thought I told you be here at 12:30am AND its almost 2:00!!!"

Joey was surprised "Really I thought it was early"

On the other side Yami Shook his head "Joey what am I going to do with you anyways hurry up and get dressed or whatever ..we need to talk about the guy to hook Tea up with so hurry!!"

Joey Said "Fine"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Somewhere else around town.

"SETO!!!!!!!!!" Somebody yelled

"WHAT??? IM IN MY ROOM" Kaiba yelled 'man that kid can get annoying sometimes and he is yelling my name from his room which is right next to mine' He said as he shook his head

"Seto there you are I was looking everywhere for you" Mokuba said

"Ok kid you found me what's up?" Kaiba ask

"Seto can we please go to the festival please" Mokuba as putting a doggy face

Kaiba tried to look away "grr Mokuba. I don't know"

"Pretty Please Big Brother!!!"Mokuba put a sadder doggy face

"OHHH Mokuba FINE!" Kaiba Said

" YAHOO!!!!" Mokuba yelled and left

Outside of the door down the hallway "Sucker MUAHAHA"Mokuba smirked and went to the phone  


"Yami?" Mokuba asked

"OH Hi Mokuba did everything go as planed?" Yami asked

"Yeah He said ok ..But what does Joey think about this?" Mokuba asked

"UHHH well *coughs* He doesn't know yet ….I haven't told him that Kaiba so far is the only guy available for this" Yami said rather scared to see Joeys reaction *sighs*

"OHH I see well good luck with that" Mokuba said Smirking 

"This is NOT funny Mokuba its not my fault your Brother is single with no girlfriend unlike some other people that do!" Yami said

"OK OK Yami I get it anyways well be there like around 5:00pm ok?" Mokuba asked

"ok wish me luck"Yami said

"My Luck is all yours BYE!" Mokuba said

" Bye" Yami said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MOM I thought you said the day after tomorrow which now is tomorrow" Tea Said

"I know I said that Honey But change of plans" Serena Said{Tea`s mom}

"OK when do you guys leave" Tea asked

"At three that why im packing dear as you can see" Serena said 

'SOO soon ookk then" Tea said about to go to her room when

"ohh honey I forgot to tell you that were going to leave you $500 dollars I mean were leaving for 2 months and we know you too well to know that this well help you with everything if not just call us and well give you a little more" Serena said

"MOM were did you get all this money from "_ Tea asked

"Work Honey _ What you think we stole it? Serena asked

"No Anyways" ill see you later and with that she went downstairs 

"Geez im soo bored I have nothing to do grrr" Tea Said to herself

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT??????"somebody yelled

"Damn Joey can ya be a little louder I don't think they heard you" Yami said Sarcastically

"Sorry about that Yami but what do ya mean were going to help Kaiba That jerk if he wants a Gurl let him get one for himself Tea is enough ya kno"Joey said

"Look Joey I know were talking about Kaiba here but you know he doesn't have a girlfriend he practically doesn't even have a normal life come on Joey as much as you don't like him at least help him with this?" Yami asked

"AHH Yami I dunno ……Um I try to get along with him hmmm aiight then I guess I mean your not gonna let this go untill I go with it so fine whatevea" Joey said

"Joey you know me so well"Yami said

"Right" Joey said

"OK!! Joey im gonna call Tea and tell her to get dressed and all and were going to go pick her up ..but I have a way we can pick her up" Yami said smirking

"AHH Yami I love how you think what's da plan" Joey ask

"Ok first we….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

RING…….RING…RING….

"MOM ILL GET IT" Tea yelled

"Hello"? Tea asked

"Tea get dressed me and Joey are going to pick you up we want to show you something ok?" Yami asked

"UHH sure Yami but right now? I mean my parents are leaving at 3:00pm and its already 2:40pm..I wanna be there to say bye" Tea said

"OH ok then we will pick you up like around 4:00pm But be ready?"Yami said

"hmm OK Yami see you then"

"OK Tea Bye"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Airport*

"Oh mom this is going to be so boring without you guys…im going to feel lonely at home" Tea said sadly

"Oh Tea don't worry you will be alright you always are and you have our number if you need us for anything" Seiya Said (Tea`s Dad)

"CALLING ON FLIGHT 3302 TO THE BAHAMAS YOUR PLANE WILL BE LEAVEING SHORTLY" the announcements said

"Well Honey will see your soon ok"Serena said and hug her daughter

"Bye Tea be a good girl now" Siena said and gave his daughter a hug

"Bye Mom and Dad have fun" Tea said as she watched them leave"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Kaiba House*

"SETO ARE YOU READY YET WERE LEAVEING SOON" Mokuba yelled 

"Mokuba im right next to you ..don't yell and anyways we still have and hour"Kaiba said Plainly

"I know that Seto but its better to be there sooner" Mokuba said and thought 'god who ever they give Seto to must be a strong girl….I hope she wont run off or anything' Mokuba though shaking his head

"What"? Kaiba asked Mokuba

"UHH nothing bro" Mokuba said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(*At Tea`s house*)

DING…DONG……DING DING DOONGGG

"OMG DON'T THEY KNOW HOW TO PRESS A BELL??"Tea yelled to herself

"COMING" She yelled

She Opened the door to see Yami and Joey 

HI guys Uhh hold on let me get my purse" Tea said 

"NO need for that Tea " Yami said

They Joey and Yami grabbed Tea by the arms 

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO!!" Tea Yelled

"Tea calm down were going to show you something remember?" Yami said

"GRR YEA I REMEMBER BUT GUYS WERE ARE YOU TAKING ME I MEAN YOU JUST DON'T GO AND TAKE PEOPLE OUT OF THERE HOUSE LIKE THAT "Tea Yelled Rather Loudly 

Joey Looked at Tea and Said "YO Gurl don't worry about it aiight well be there soon JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR PEOPLE WONT THINK WERE OUT TO RAPE YOU OK!" Joey said then turned his anger into a smirk

Yami then Smirked 'Thank god Joey said something or I would have'

Tea just Remained quit 'what the hell have I gotten myself into Tea Thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK..Mokuba why do we have to wait here ..can we just go in?" Kaiba asked paranoid

"No hold on.."Mokuba Said 'were are they ..they said they would be here….'

Then Kaiba and Mokuba heard yelling 

Mokuba Sweat drop 'here they come. Tea is a very load person though'

Kaiba Thought 'what the Hell??"

Then from a distance you can see on the left side spiked trio color hairdo boy with one hand on a girl with brunette hair and then on the right side a blonde boy as they got close they all saw each other

"KAIBA" Tea yelled

"GARDNER" Kaiba yelled

Yami, Joey and Mokuba Just smirked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

MUAUAUA cliffy hehe eheh hey I read my 2 chapter and sry for the slang and stuff and I want to give a special thanks to RANDOM don't worry I wasent offended I mean this is my first fic and I need all the help I can get and I want to thank all of my reviewers too lol anyways I hope you enjoy this chippy as much as I enjoyed writing this is a longer chapter …and anyways the vote are still on and don't worry the other gang will be there shortly I just have to find a way to put them in anyways REVIEW REVIEW lol oh and yea I did get the name Seiya and Serena from sailormoon I didn't know what names lol and they matched with the last name Gardner so I was like whatever lol and if you want to see the guys for serenity go to the authers note


	4. Face to Face with himher

Hey Everybody again …I kno I didn't update all fast and stuff ive been pretty busy with school , and those kind of things well thank u all for the reviews I got….even though I got 17 reviews so far T_T its ok though at least I have reviews and again I hope you enjoy this chapter…..like I enjoyed writing it and Kaiba has a lot of OOC Moments…..Tea too…This should be Visversa (lol)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh and I never will!!!!! Ok ?? OHH yea I don't own Seiya or Serena!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*sort of were we left off

"KAIBA"!!! Tea yelled

"GARDNER" Kaiba yelled

Yami.Joey and Mokuba all smirk

Back to the real story!! ENJOY ^_^ ^_^ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Are you sure its love? Chapter 5

"LET ME GO" Tea yelled

They put her down…a little scared

"What the hell is going on here??" Kaiba asked looking at Mokuba

Mokuba hesitated a little "Uh….n..nothing bro we just thought it would be cool to you know all hang" Mokuba said looking at the others

"Yami..is this what u wanted to SHOW ME"? Tea asked pissed off

"UH no not really ahahahah" Yami looked at Tea

Then out of no were Tea just ran off as if in cue Kaiba did the same (different directions)

"YO TEA WERE IS YA GOIN" Joey yelled

"SETO WHAT ARE YOU DOING STOP!" Mokuba ask almost chasing Kaiba

Yami signed "I guess we cant help them now" Mokuba and Joey just shook there heads

Joey Said with a grin "well guys since there gone lets eat" 

Yami and Mokuba just signed T_T

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Tea P.O.V*

'OMG I cant believe this how could they??…err I though what they were going to show me was something good ..NOT KAIBA…I cant believe it ..he was right there and all and I couldn't look at him I was to embarrassed about the other night(when she told him all that stuff) hmm so I decide to run off.. Was I a coward for running? … in a way I feel like one but I know that I didn't do anything wrong I hope…. But I heard Mokuba calling for Seto?…Whoa when did I start calling him that..*signs* this is too complicated….life is complicated all I want is to be normal. With a happy life….and all I feel is alone

*end of P.O.V*

Tea looked around the rides and found the Ferris wheel and some other rides…

'I need to think clear my head let me go to the Ferris wheel' Tea thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Kaiba P.O.V*

'What the hell what that all about …I cant believe Mokuba but me up to this. To think he's my brother too …any ways I wonder what there planning it looks like the three of them were up to something ..ahh I figure it out soon…and now I have nothing to do since I took the day off…….hmm Tea. What up with that girl she seems so hyper….or something like that .but she looks cute when she's mad…HEY where the hell did that come from..*snickers* I cant believe I ran off. The CEO ran away like a lost little boy…..and I did it in front of the dog. And Yami *sighs* oh well im here might as well do something

*End Of P.O.V*

Then Kaiba looks up to see himself in front of the Ferris wheel….

'hmm I should go in and think. And for these 4 wont find me..'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Back to Tea*

Tea went inside the ride and just sat there waiting for somebody since she needed 2 people she just looked outside no caring who it was

Then Kaiba saw the seat and took it ..but he didn't see Tea she had her head turn and all ..she didn't care who it was 

Then the ride began

"Finally" Tea said out loud

Kaiba just glared and thought 'hmm a girl …should I ask her something ..well I don't know her so..ahh I don't know I don't care but oh well'

"So you been waiting a long time" Kaiba asked coldly

Tea froze…. 'im dreaming please god im dreaming …..this is not who I think it is…I don't want to look ahh im so scared ..*then tea glanced a little to the side. But not enough for him to see her and saw the trench coat that Kaiba always wears 'ahh shit its him. What do I do..ahh this is hard should I answe….

"You know its rude not to answer somebody's question Kaiba said evilly (lol)

'YEP its Kaiba alright' Then Tea looked at Kaiba

Kaiba Froze to… 'Shit Its Tea"

"UUHH hi Kaiba…Tea said Hesitantly 

"Whatever" Kaiba said 

This is going to be a LONG RIDE Kaiba and tea thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey again everybody lol it's a cliffy well I hope u guys enjoyed this and I wanted to ask all of u guys a favor it u can spread the news about this story I mean I would really appreciate it. And then I would add u stories or stuff u did to mine as well lol sry if the were OOC but ohh well I tried lol well I try to update soon this is a short chapter I know but ohh well REVIEW REVIEW and please be honest were do u guys think I need help in?? thank u all!!

Kathiana AKA DarkMagiciangirl ^_^


	5. Talk About LONG

OMG…..heheh I got Reviews THANK YOU ALL SOO MUCH heheh im so happy now lol andI want to thank each and everybody who review and read…

Kaiba: "You done yet??"

DMG: "Excuse me?? What do you if mean if im done I have to Thank everybody RUDE"

Kaiba: "Well hurry up for we can start the story now!!! "and im not rude"

Tea: Ahh Seto don't worry our part will come soon *hugs Kaiba*

Kaiba: Ahh don't touch me or call me Seto were not together yet! We still dislike Each other!!"

DMG:: OK..Both of u STOP I need to start!!"

DMG: Seto say the Disclamer…

Kaiba: Why?

DMG:CUZ I SAID SO DO IT NOW FOR I CAN BEGIN"

Kaiba OK..OK.. Geez… DMG does not own yugioh and she never will you all got that??

DMG: Thank u Seto was that so hard anyways on with the story ENJOY ^___^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Last Chap*

'This is going to be a LONG ride' Kaiba and Tea Thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Are You Sure its love?

Chapter 6 Talk About LONG.. 

'This is not fair what in bloody hell did I do to deserve this..omg im sounding like Bakura' Tea Though

'This is just great I want to be alone …get away from everybody and what do I get?. Tea the one who told me off….this one im mad at……the the the girl whose cute when she mad…AHH NOO IM GOING CRAZY… why am I thinking this is TEA …Ahh forget this I fell that something bad is going to happen..stuped ride…I bet you its gonna get stuck *chuckles*' Kaiba Thought

'OK…Kaiba is laughing to himself….hmm I wonder wha' *Tea was cut off of her thoughts when the ride started moving*

"AHHHHHH KAIBA THE RIDE IS MOVING THAT'S FRECKY" *Tea grad the closes this which happens to be Kaiba

'NONONONONONONO WHAT IN 7 HELLS I JINKS THE RIDE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT WAS I THINKING ..THINKINING ABOUT THAT AHH wait Seto don't show no side of emotion act cool' Kaiba thought

*Then the ride stop…Everything went quite and the rides speakers went on saying "umm everybody im am very sorry to say but the ride is having issue right at the moment and doesn't want to move and its kind of stuck…..hehe im sorry we will announce everything later" and it went silent again till Kaiba spoke

"Shit it happened I didn't think if I said or thought that the ride would really get stuck" Kaiba said look down forgetting Tea was there for a moment

"YOU what??? You were hoping the ride would get stuck Kaiba??? What the hell is wrong with you??" Tea said while glaring at Kaiba

"Girl shut up ok,,,,,I didn't think anything would happen I was just thinking how bad it was that YOU are here next to me when YOU talk to much and then I though what if the ride got stuck….you got a problem with that" Kaiba snired 

Tea looked at Kaiba then put her head in her hands "Look Kaiba don't tell me to shut up this is my mouth ..and its not my fault I talk the truth and this is not my fault is YOURS ok so why don't you just shut up since u jinks everything" Tea said with her hands still in her head

Kaiba just glared at her hard and mumbled something like *hoe* but tea didn't hear

'NOW this is going to be a LONG ASS ride "Tea and Kaiba though

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*in the ground*

"WHERE COULD THEY BE!" Yami yelled then glared at Joey

"Joey this is YOUR fault why did you take so long to eat food everywhere WE STOP" Yami said glaring dagger at Joey

"Hey man I said I was sry ok…why cant ya be like Mokuba ova here….he is being nice about the whole thing…you and I both know he help me eat as well" Joey said snickering

"That not true JOEY I followed you to stop you not help you eat Don't LIE" Mokuba said while crossing his hand

"WHATEVER"Yami said

"HEY YOU GUYS" somebody yelled

Three heads move to the direction to see Mai

"Hey guys …what up??" Mai said

Yami was just glaring at everthing and everyone and said" Oh nothing mai it was just that the three of us are trying to hook Tea and Kaiba up but…"

"Together" Mai ask slightly confused

Joey looked at Mai and Blushed 'aww Mai looks to cute when she's confused'

Mokuba was just looking at Joey and smirk and said "No Mai not TOGETHER we were actually going to get them with other people but the thing is they both ran in different directions nons know where ….BUT I got an idea since mai you're here why don't we split you know me and Yami and you and Joey?" Mokuba ask looking cute while giving Yami a look

"Yeahh guys Mokuba has a good idea..Umm Mokuba lets go." Yami said and with that he and Mokuba left

"GUYS YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CANT HIDE I WILL FIND YOU!!" Joey yelled

"Uhh Joey are you ok..lets go look for tea and Kaiba" Mai said smiling

Joey Blushed "Ok"

'I cant believe that twerp and Yami did this ..dey is gonna get it when I see them,,,,but oh well at least I getta be with Mai" Joey thought with a smirk

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OMG..im soo tried we ran so much Yami" Mokuba said trying to catch his breath

"I *breath* know *breath* Mokuba" Yami said also trying to catch his breath

"But Yami it was a good plan wasn't it ?"Mokuba asked

"Yeah finally somebody lets them 2 be alone"Yami said

"Hey Yami ive been wanting to ask you why are you taking this farrr to get Tea with a guy? " Mokuba ask

"Uhh Its Kinda a long story. Lets find tea and your brother" Yami said seriously

"You know Yami we have a LONG day you Might as well tell me it. I wont say anything " Mokuba pleaded

Yami looked at Mokuba and said "Ok Mokuba nobody knows this ok…I mean me and tea but the guys don't know but I am trusting you with this ok?"

Mokuba look at Yami "OK"

" Well it all started when……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Ferris Wheel*

"So Kaiba whats up ?? Nothing new with you? Tea asked

Kaiba just looked at Tea`s eyes that were sparkling like the stars and got drown to them then snap out and said "No everthing is the same …nothing new. And you?"

'I stuck in here with here might as well make a conversation" Kaiba though

"Nahh Everything the same which I really hate. Since I want to be able to enjoy my life its like sometimes I feel so alone and I don't have a boyfriend so nahh nothing new yet" Tea said looking straight

"I know how you feel ..remember the day you told me off or whatever…your right I have no life I feel just like you" Kaiba said looking at Tea

They both were looking at each other and each where getting close……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CLIFFY LOL im sry I had to end it there..lol well I hope you enjoy this story I got review ahah I want to thank you all again and I hope I get ,more review and I hope you enjoy this chap ..lol and I hope you REVIEW SOOO REVIEW REVIEW please thank you!! ^________^

Kathiana AKA Darkmagiciangirl (DMG)


	6. I cant belive i did that!

OMG…I got 30 reviews!! Ahh lol im so happy .and im glad you all enjoyed it lol!! Ahhahah Jujubie you are going to be VERy surprised to what will happened heheheheehhehe I hope you still read it though and I want to thanks everybody who read and reviewd ..Jujubie**…Hieilovesbotan….Serenity komoshiro…Leila Jenkins…Kaibasweety..Maze of illusions…. Yami's wife Ryoko..**

and the rest well THANKS and I hope you enjoy this chapter ..lol

Votes so FAR

Serenity/Noa

Serenity/Yami or Yugi

Well I don't kno I might not put any votes for this I mean I don't even think I might have serenity lol im sry!! Serenity fans ill try to put her in some way….. Oh well

DMG…Tea you say the disclamer this time!!

Kaiba..WHY? I wanna do it

DMG shut up you baby you did it last time go tea

Tea OK..DMG does not own Yu-gi-oh or any other anime!! And never will

Kaiba SO DON'T ASK ANYMORE OK!!

DMG *shakes head* anyway on with the story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I know how you feel. Remember the day you told me off or whatever…your right I have no life I feel just like you" Kaiba said looking at Tea

They where both looking at each other and each where getting closer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7..I Cant Believe I did that!!

As they where getting close Tea felt something and out of no where she sneezed in Kaibas face. They both pulled away.

"Ahh Seto I am so so sorry" Tea said totally Embarrassed looking away ' damn we almost kissed to damn my stupid nose!! Ahh I am never going to live this up and I called him SETO what wrong with me im starting to like him arent I? Noo yea he fine and hott and I emphases HOTT nooo I cant think that'

Kaiba just glared at Tea and got a Little small towel out of his coat and wipe his face 'eww she sneezed in my face…I almost kissed her to. What was I thinking..im started to like her NOOOO ..hey wait a minute did she call me Seto right now that doesn't matter.. What matters is we almost kissed damn me and my hormones' Kaiba thought looking out side and down

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* ground*

"Wow Yami for Real? So you mean to tell me you and Tea went out secretly …and she caught you kissing somebody else in public?………and with that you and her are Friends???Mokuba asked confused

"Uhh I know it was wrong but I don't know I didn't want anybody to know I liked Tea but I never loved her and I feel very bad that I did that..yea she caught me and I told her the truth ..it took sometime to be friends again. Well like 5 months the other started to notice so we tried to talk again you know be friends since we cant be like that for ever Yami paused. Its not the same but im trying to help with somebody since I felt bad that I hurt her you understand?" Yami Said

"Yeah I guess that's nice but we cant help her now since she ran off!!" Mokuba said

"I know I know Ahhahah I mean at least Joey and mai are together right? Yami asked

"I guess your right" Mokuba said and a thought crossed his mined

"OHH Yami you never told me who was the girl you kissed? Mokuba asked with a grin

"WELL Uhh you know s..somebody heheheh" Yami said nervously 

"UHHhuuuh why you shuddering who tell me please!!!"Mokuba ask with puppy dog eyes (a/n heheh )

'Great im going to tell him I kissed somebody who not my type and somebody I don't match with. But oh well' Yami thought

"Isizu" (is that how you spell her name?) Yami whispered 

"Yami can you please say it louder I didn't hear ya" Mokuba said and put a hand on his ear and bent it alittle

"ISIZU!! I KISSED ISIZU" Yami yelled

Mokuba looked at Yami and started rolling with laughter

" Yo..u…K..I…..ss…ed I….sizu AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAH" Mokuba said practically on the floor

Yami glared " Yeah so"

"Yami that's very sad you and isizu..I should've just stayed with Tea ..im sorry I cant picture you and isizu (a/n Sorry!! All Yami/Isizu fan *ducks down from all the glass and bottles* damn Violent people!! Sorry again)

"whatever Mokuba lets just look for your brother" Yami Said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Ground somewhere else*

"Joey I don't think there here do you think there on a ride or something" Mai asked

"AWW man they both went different places I aint checking all the rides. Lets just chill for a couple of minutes" Joey said

"umm alright Joey where should we go?"Mai asked looking around

"Hey Mai lets go to the bench over there in front of the lake ( I know I needed something romantic lol the lake there)

"Sure Joey" mai said

They both went and sat down they didn't talk that much just enjoyed each others company until Joey decided to say something

"So Mai how are things with you" Joey ask nervously

Mai noticed Joey was kind of tensed and said "Joey why are you so nervous we known each other long enough why so nervous? Mai asked 

Joey Blushed "Uhh there is a reason but. I don't want to say right now…..and sorry im nervous" Joey said

"oH come on Joey you know you can tell me anything" Mai said looking right at Joey

Joey looked at Mai 'god she beautiful I should tell her ..but what if she rejects me *but what if she doesn't* umm ok well its worth a try' Joey Thought

"Ok mai There is something but im scared to say it" Joey said honestly

Mai look at Joey and said "Don't be scared its ok just tell me if you need to" Mai said

" I love you" Joey whispered 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*ok back to the main couple sorry about the long wait lolol*

*ride*

Kaiba looked at Tea and Said " Its ok don't worry about it ..I mean not everybody sneezes in my face but its ok"

Tea looked at Kaiba and said sincerely "Thanks and again im sorry Kaiba"

Kaiba just looked across at Tea ( yea I made it a to seat for they can look at each other better)

" Tea just call me Seto your calling me like two different names just call me Seto" Seto said 

Tea Blushed and said "Ok Seto"… 'omg im started to like Seto I cant believe it my friends enemy and mine but im starting to like him I cant believe it and he forgave me the the incident that happened before. Maybe Seto does have a heart ..and like his brother I am going to help him show it. But I cant tell him I like him so soon I have to wait a while I don't want him to think I like him all like that' Tea Thought

'no I cant deny it anymore I have feelings for this Tea Gardner…why all the girls in the world I decide to like this one. Well probably the whole time I never hated her maybe I was just so blinded in myself I forgot about things like that. But now I feel that I can see more clearly and I do like this girl. It would be nice to tell her but..its too soon I am going to get to know her better then tell her Kaiba thought

Then they Both Looked at each other and Blushed ' Is this called Love? They both thought

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omg…don't worry my story not ending soon..but anyways was it good?? Was it to soon?? And you guys im going to say this I my be 14 but I don't know if I can right good romance thing can you tell me if it was good so far even though there was not much of it…lol but anyways thanks for all your reviews PLEASE R N R

Kathiana AKA Kaibagirlsk


	7. Bored

Hey ALL I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time I wanted to but just blame school I didn't have that much time and I started to read POTC fics you know the youXwill or jack ones yea lol and with LOTR same but with legolas anyways im back and I hope you enjoy this chapter ….ill try to update sooner and the reviews thanks to all and the responses are at the bottom anyways I haven't go any flames yet but if you guys want to flame me go ahead but flame me for a reason don't flame me just cuz u want or something like that ok anyways here we go CHAPTER 8!!.

Seto: You talk a lot anyways can we start this please I mean now imma start it whether you like it or not KaibaGirlsk does not own yugioh at all!

KGSK; HEYY!

Seto: Enjoy

Last chap..

'No I can't deny it anymore I have feelings for this Tea Gardner…why all the girls in the world I decide to like this one. Well probably the whole time I never hated her maybe I was just so blinded in myself I forgot about things like that. Now I feel that I can see more clearly and I do like this girl. It would be nice to tell her but. It is too soon I am going to get to know her better then tell her Kaiba thought

Then they both looked at each other and blushed 'Is this called Love? They both thought

Ride

It has been silent for almost 10 min; none of them said anything just stayed quiet looking around or at each other when they had a chance

'Man this is so boring first Kaiba jinxed the ride. We almost kissed I sneezed in his face , That dude from the speaker doesn't come back and here I am bored out of my mind with a cute guy in front of me and I don't know. If I was some other girl ill probably take advantage of this but im not some other girl im a cheerleader for Yugi and the other I have no life to be like other girls but that's good to be different but still I would like to be me for once I mean I am me but the real me not the happy one to fool people I have no problems in my life I don't want them to think im perfect cause im not and I cant do anything anymore ,,I have to face it im alone a scared little lonely girl…Tea Thought

'I can't believe this …she quiet for the first time ha that's good I don't need her to talk again even though when she talks its true, but I cant show it .I cant show that she right I cant show it. I cant show that when we talk I actually listen to what she has to say(sometimes) anyways I like quiet and all but not when I have a pretty girl next to me whoa when did I start thinking like this…Man Seto snap out of it ur can melt you cold self for her she nobody,,,Like me she nobody I can see it in her eyes she feels alone., but that's not my place' Kaiba Thought

Back to Joey and Mai

"I love you" Joey whispered

"Joey? Im sorry but I didn't hear you, umm can you please repeat it," Mai said

"I said I Love you Mai, and I always have" Joey said looking at mai 

Mai just looked at him speechless 'did I hear right did Joey say he loves me? This cant be true I..I cant believe it I mean I knew one day somebody was going to tell me this but I never thought it would feel like this' Mai said with tears starting to form in her eyes

Joey just looked at Mai she started to get tears in her eyes he could see it the sunrise was sort of helping with that ' She aint saying nothing maybe she doesn't feel da same fo me I don know if shes crying for happyness or shock I don know! Mai please say something! I feel so stupied why did I tell her ..why I knew she wouldant feel the same was..this hurts it feels like my heart just broke into a million pieces I never felt this way before I never loved anybody like I love her I love her so much sometimes it hurts just to think about it I.I. M looking at her she seems to draw a blank I cant stay here for this' Joey thought

Joey got up and started to leave..he left mai there but he didn't know what do he had to leave

Mai Looked at joey and got up after him ..he wasent so far

"JOEY..JOEY WAIT!!" Mai said yelling after him

Joey didn't know what to do if he should stop to be what turned down or accepted he just stoped

Mai ran to joey and collapsed and her knees and said "Joey don't leave you didn't let me speak I know I took a while I.I was just sinking it all in please don't leave I want to tell you that I Love you too! I always have to I judt thought you wouldant feel the same way but joey I love you…im so happy your told me because I knew that if I didn't tell you I would burst but now im telling you joey im sorry about I love you too!" Mai said crying on her knees looking down

Joey just stood there looking at mai he couldant belive it she felt the same way tear started to form but he didn't let them fall 

Joey got down to mai and put his hands for her shoulders telling her to look up and she did. Then joey whispered softly at her "Mai don be sorry its ok I was just scared da you didn't feel da same way fo me but im glad you do cuz I feel the same im sorry I didn't say anything sooner either but your right its noteasy but I love you and I would luv to spend my life with you "(a/n this is not a propsal) Joey said smiling 

They both where looking at each other looking at each other getting close untill ther lips met

Yami, Mokuba"

"MANNNNN MY FEET HURT YAMI PLEASE LETS SIT DOWN!" Mokuba yelled

Yami winched "Ok OK fine just don't yell we will find then soon hey wait a minute did we check that ride …Yami said pointing to the ferras wheel

" AHH no we didn't yami BUTTTT can we please sit down first or something im tired and I know you are to" Mokuba said

Yami looked at Mokuba and sighed, "You're right let's take a break"

They both went and sat at a bench

Ride (lol)

They where still quiet untll Tea decided to talk

"So Um Seto what are you going to do after we leave from this ride" Tea asked

Kaiba just looked at her with no emotion and said "I don't know its getting late I might just head to the office or something like that"

"Oh" Tea said and though 'Hmm I got an idea ahaha its not thaat late and this park wont close for a while so lets see if it works

"How about you forget work and hang with me in the park for a while" Tea Said hopefully

Kaiba Just looked at her hard and thought 'How dare she …I can't just forget my job I run a company and I font need to hang in this disgrace called a park'

"No,,I cant stop my job just to "hang" out with you in this worthless place and I don't have time anyways so sorry Tea but no can to" Kaiba said rudly trying to be nice but failed

"AWW come on Set you probably have loke one hundred people at Kaiba corp you mean to tell me …that you can't ask them to help you with that it's only for one day seto you're not going to day! Act your age at least for once in your life"tea said almost begging

'am I begging Omg…he might think im thristy…ahh not like that I wanna spend time as friends Uhh yeah friends" Tea Thoguht

I feel insulted….but I do not know she giving me that look Mokuba give me ahh not stop. I can't chage my self don't show your emotions hmm maybe I can let go for one day…ahh crap ooo alright…Kaiba thought

Kiab got his cell phone out "Yea it Kaiba I wont be coming today can you guys handele everything for once….yea….ok…………youd better ok bye"

"Ok im staying but this ride better start working,"Kaiba said

OK all im leaving it there and I know Kaiba is OOC but this is my fic o Kaiba is gonna do what ever he was lol anyways was it good?? Please review !! And im sorry if I had bad grammer and misspelled words I don't know what wrong with my spell check anyways so yea he are my answers to your reviews

HieilovesBotan..Thank you for your review and im glad you liked it.

Serenity Komoshiro: Thank you for reviewing and im glad you like it and I tried to update sooner!! Lol

Jujubie : Lol im glad you like it and thought it was funny I mean I cant have them kiss so I wanted to do something I never read happing lol ….yea your right thristin and serenity are good I might but them who knows anyways thankie!! For your review and I hope you like this!!

tea/anzufan…lol here you go I hope you like it and im glad you reviewed and I wanted to say that I like you new storys and if you guys wanna know there called 

Youve Got Mail

Anastasia Yu-gioh Syle

Independence Day (one -shot

Anyways yea read her storys they are really good and I hope you all enjoy them like I did

And thank you again for your review and I hope you review this one

Leila Jenkens: hehe lol thanks ..I think you do them goos to I read some of your story and im glad you enjoyed this and I hope you read this as well!! Thanks

Gigi baby: hehe I story gave you the fuzzies im so happy lol..im happy you revied and I hope its not you last!!

ShadowElf: Lol im gald you liked it and thank you for putting me on you fav.list and if you right fanfics you should submit them I would gladly read them and look what you told me it goes for you too you write it put it I know that they would be very good and this is my first fic I ever wrote and I was scared of flamers but they are gonna come no matter what I think there just haters cuz they know our storys that we work hard on our good so take if from me and everybody else please submit you fics and sorry I took long to update and since school is almost over ill submit!! So take what I said and thank you for your review!!

Ma-au: Lol im glad you love it hehe and I hope u read this chap I tried to update faster anyways THANKS


	8. PainBut why?

Hi all how have you guys been? I know it's been awhile! TODAY IS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL im going to be a Sophomore soon well i am since i passed this years Ahhahah! I cant believe it this year went by so fast sniffs but anyways on to the point do you guys wanna know what happen to me I was like almost done with the story right and then I forgot to save it first and my computer like FROZE and I had to shut it down and all that erased I was so mad!! I kinda forgot what I wrote and I had to do it again but since you guys review and like my story (bows Thank you) im going to keep on going and hey WHATs? A writers block?? I have no idea what that is LOL anyways chapter 9!

'Great I got him to stay so what are we going to do and what if this doesn't start that wont be good at all knowing Kaiba he probably will leave err well I guess whatever we see' Tea Thought

POV(Kaiba)

'Well here I am look at Tea …she looks like she is thinking but that not it it stayed why? I could've just said no and I could have waited and then left but I wanted to stay…..Is it because since I wasent allowed to go anywere before?

FLASHBACK

"Gozaburo can I please go to the rides! Ive work so hard please can I go play? Little Seto Said

"NO go in there right now and finish what I told you to do and you wont come out of here till you DO...you wanna go to the festival with the rides? LOOK OUT THE DAMN WINDOW WHILE YOU ARE DOING YOU JOB AND I DON'T WANNA HEAR YOU TO YOU FINISH" Gozaburo yelled slamming the door

Seto stood still while looking where his stepfather was and tears slowly went down his face 'im never going to have fun in my left im going to do these adult things the guy tells me to do I was better off in the orphanage ' Seto fell to his knees into a little ball and cried

END OF FLASHBACK

Kaiba had his hands into tight fists and said to himself 'is this what you wanted old man? To make me like you..and guess what it worked im like you a cold-hearted basterd and I know it!..

"Seto" a soft voice said

Kaiba eyes where clouded with tears but blink for they wont fall and look at the angelic voice that called him and he look up to see tea

"What" Kaiba Sneered?

"Are you ok? I mean you seem to be in a different place and..umm you look like you are going to cry are you ok you wanna talk about it?

Seto looked at tea in the eyes and Yelled "DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME OK? SO WHAT IF IM SOMEWHERE ELSE ITS NONE OF YOUR BISNUESS AND I AM NOT GOING TO CRY I DON'T CRY DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? GIRL DO YOU IM SETO KAIBA NOT A LITTLE WIMMPY DOG BOY I DON'T CRY AND I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU ANYTHING. Because its none of your business Kaiba said then out of non where his tears stared to to come down he tried to hold them but he couldn't so he just broke down in tears

Tea just looked at him with pity 'why is he crying I can't believe it Kaiba is crying and in front of me what am I going to do'

Tea got up from her side a little and went over to Kaiba and she put his head in her lap and brushed with hair with her fingers while saying soothing words to him

At the bench

"Yami im really bored can we please do something I beg you "

Yami looked at Mokuba "Dint you guts say you wanna sit down whats with "I bored can we do something "Yami Mocked

"Don't mock me and I got bored sitting here lets look for Joey and Mai "Mokuba said then looked around and say somebody and thought 'who is that I know ive seen them somewhere'

Yami looked where Mokuba was looking and said "Hey Mokuba that Tristian and Serenity"

Mai and Joey

There where kissing passionately Joey wanted to deepen it but mai pulled away ands whispered

"Joey where in a public please and where suppose to be looking for Kaiba and Tea," Mai said while getting up

Joey just sat there looking stupid and thought, "DAMN Kaiba always gets what he wanted rite

Cliffy I know this was short I wanted to update so I wrote this and I hope you enjoy it and I know Kaiba was a LITTLE OOC but hey? What can I say thanks too all of my reviews I hope you read and review

P.s I changed my nickname as you can see (OrlisGuRL4everB) I LOVE Orlando bloom!


	9. Tell me

AHH I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS LOL thank you all sooo soo much and hey im sorry for the last chap being short and all but hey ill try to make this one longer….hey you know what happened to me I couldn't submit stories for almost two weeks .Cause I went to put a story in another place and they told me that I did something wrong I think I forgot the disclamer..oh well here it goes hope you like!! And you had better review Savvy? OH and sorry of the the run lines thing I had it separate and the I put it one fan fiction and when I went to see it ….it was not there?? So it you see RRRRR that's my way of separating it sorry J

Seto": "Ok what's up with the Savvy this is Yu-gi-oh not POTC"

Orlisgurl: SO I happen to like POTC and the word Savvy eheh anyway one with the story..

"" Talking

'' thinking

Ride

Tea just sat there with Kaibas head on her lap and she was trying to calm him down '_what's wrong with him ….I I don't know what to do this is the first time Kaiba has been this way …. This is hard I want to help him but he just pushes me away but he doesn't know that I care and I want to help…but why do I care so much I must really like him then..' _Tea thought

"Seto please tell me what's wrong I want to help not get in your business and I am sorry if it seemed like that but please let me help you tell me what's wrong"

Seto stayed on her lap for a while and thought '_why ….why did I do this why did all this emotion come out NOW is it because I had it in me for such a long time all this pain I was enduring but I cried and in front of Tea how am I going to live it up now……. Look at me here I am on a ride with my head in Teas lap and im not pushing away is it because I need this. I need to t talk to somebody…..but this has nothing to do with her and about me and she wants to know, I guess I should tell her since there nothing else for me to do'_ He thought (a/n..I know very ooc )

Kaiba got his head of Teas lap and sat up he wiped his tears and looked out the window and said

"Tea look I am sorry for yelling at you its just that nobody has seined me cry before and I didn't know what to do so I yelled and I am sorry but its just that I was thinking about something that happened to me with me step-father I mean I never got to do anything when I was younger since all he forced me to do was work and I could never play with anybody or just have a normal life.." Seto said looking out the window

Tea stayed silent for a while and then said

"I am so sorry Kaiba I didn't know and I want to tell you that its ok to cry and let your emotions out because it will make you fell better but if you leave it like you had it….you wont be able to have a good life and I am sorry about what I said to you the last time when I yelled at you its just that now I fell so alone my friend and me have become so distant and I just don't know what to do anymore and thank you for telling me and don't worry your secret is safe with me" Tea said

Seto finally looked at Tea and Said "Thank you Tea that really helps, but don't feel alone it's not fun and you know it …but hey one we get out of here lets have the time of our..li. Seto didn't get to finish because

ANNOCEMTS TO ALLL " I just wanted to say that the ride is working and that it will start moving in a couple of minutes and sorry you long wait and since you guys waited so long where going to give you guys FREE ICE CREAM COUPONS ISNT that cool oh well see you all later

Tea and Kaiba just chuckled and tea said, "OH Kaiba we get free ice cream even though we where up here for like two hours

Seto "I know what you mean

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Mokuba % Yami

"Yami why don't you call them over we need all the help he can get" Mokuba said poking Yami

"Uhh Mokuba umm you can stop poking me I was just going to call them over right now ok Mokuba I said STOP before I leave you here and tell everybody you a girl……

Mokuba froze and glared at Yami "Yami you are so mean how could you say im a girl I don't look like a girl!"

Yami just signed, "Yeah yeah Mokuba think what ever you want…oh hey TRISTAN SERENITY WAIT UP," Yami yelled running to them

Mokuba signed and ran after him

Serenity "Oh hey Yami and Mokuba how are you guys doing"

Yami "Hi guys where ok were just looking for Kaiba and tea who ran of to who knows where"

"Kaiba and Tea. Since when are they together and we didn't know about it" Tristian said

" Um that's the thing there not together we came here to get them to go out with somebody but once the saw each other the ran off and to different places so that's mostly what we have been doing along with Joey and Mai" Mokuba said

"Oh my brother and Mai are here to? Well I guess we should them Tristian I mean there our friends to" Serenity said

Tristian signed and thought _'err I wanted to spend the day with serenity to. Why does she want to be so nice and help err oh well?'_

"Sure why not" Tristian said with a fake smile

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Joey and Mai

"Mai we have been walking around for a while now and we haven't found them….why don't we go on the love boat ride" Joey said shyly with a cute little doggy face

" Joey Wheeler I know what you are doing and no where are not going to go one a love boat ride until we find Tea and Kaiba I have to know what's going on with them.." Mai said and kept walking

Joey thought '_damn …I wanted to go on that ride to pouts what if we never find them and what if they left all ready man this sucks!_" Joey said dragging his feet

"Joseph Wheeler you better hurry up and stop acting like a dog before I decide to leave and go on not ride with you," Mai said smirking

"Damn mai that was cold" Joey said and ran next to Mai

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Well hey all im leaving it there and have you guys noticed that I go through each part and always end with Joey and Mai. Lol anyways im sorry for the long thing and hey what's a writers block…is that was I have? I think it is I don't know anyways read and review

Disclaimer: OHH I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR POTC

Jack 'you all heard the Gurl read and review Savvy?


	10. How dare He!

Hey All of you how have you guys been? …hope you guys are having a good summer….Hey im really sorry for the running lines? I mean I don't know what they are and im very sorry so if you guys can tell me that would be great! And so if I do it again I am VERY sorry I didn't mean to and ill try to make it more understandable and well I hope you READ and REVIEW Thanks!

Disclaimer…I do not own Yugioh…at all..and if I did….trust me…I don't think it would be to good anyways here we go!

Kaiba POV

'_Well at least the ride started moving which is a good start. And once we get out of this ride the better im never going to ride the Ferris wheel again! What's wrong with me anyways im I going soft and around this girl NO I cant do that she saw me cry and I think that's very messed up so when this rides stops im just going to leave. I cant go walking around with this GIRL its enough that's I might have feelings for her but walk around with HER no! So forget it im leaving' _Kaiba thought looking at his surroundings

"Tea" I said finally looking at her directly

Tea looked at Kaiba giving him a "What" look

I sighed and said "Tea, forget about what I said. Once we get off im leaving, I have been thinking and I can't go walking around with YOU. You are the Dog and the others friend I can't be seen walking around with YOU and I am very sorry but that's the way it is" I said coldly

I just looked at her and she stayed quiet. I was waiting for her to say something but she just looked back at me I was going to look away when she finally said something

"Fine if you want to leave go ahead but I just wanted to let YOU know that my friends mean the world to me and I would really appreciate it if you didn't call them names. But just to let you know I thought you where different. I actually trusted you not to be a bad person like everybody said you are I wanted to prove them wrong. But I guess the one that was wrong the whole time was me. So it's ok that you don't want to ruin your reputation by being with me so you don't have to. Go ahead and leave see if I CARE" Tea spat

"Look I can call your monkey friends anything I want. And you are actually right about something …Me. What if im a bad person that doesn't concern you or anybody like I said before I don't give a damn what you or anybody else thinks. And you right I don't want to ruin my reputation since that all I have I rather not lose it by hanging out with you and your low life friends" I said still coldly

She was about to say something but the ride stopped and the doors open

"Well you guys can finally leave im very sorry about the ride and all. Here are your free ice cream coupons," The ride guys said

I just looked at him and the coupons and got out and walked past by him and said "whatever" and left him holding the coupons

Teas Pov

I looked at the poor guys holding the coupons and once I got out I took them and said "Thank you very much. Don't worry about him ill take these and share them with my friends," I said smiling at him

"Your welcome" He said and gave them to me. And so I decided to look for the guys and thought

'I_ can't believe that jerk! I was starting to like him to and he comes and tells me all that? He's lucky im not like other people and say he cried. Because I would but man if I see him I swear im going to smack him and HARD. Talking to me like if im some piece of dirt. Ill show him…"_

"I feel bad I can't believe he would say that, I thought he was beginning to see me as a friend but I guess not," I whispered

3 Person POV

Tea looked around, saw a bench, and decided to go sit on it for a while as she started walking she heard her name she looked around but she didn't see anything. This time she looked again and saw three people running to her

"TEA" the person said. One they got closer Tea saw who they where

"Oh hey you guys I didn't know you where here" She said looking at Tristian and Serenity

"Oh yea well I heard about it and thought it seemed like fun so I invited serenity. Then we saw Yami and Mokuba asking if we can help find you and Kaiba, But you seem to be alright, soooo i guess we can leave .…Lets go Serenity" Tristian said taking Serenity away leaving Tea and Yami alone

"Yami where's Mokuba?" Tea asked looking around

"Oh we found Kaiba around the front, so Mokuba just left with him…..Where were you?" Yami asked

Tea looked at him and thought '_should I tell him I was with Kaiba this whole time?…stuck in the damn Ferris wheel, hmmm well he is my friend I should just tell him'_

"Oh me i was just stuck on the Ferris wheel with Kaiba.…the whole time till now," Tea said looking at her feet

"I see…well im glad your ok, umm lets look for Joey and Mai they should be around here somewhere," He Said

"You mean they where looking for me to?" she asked

"Yea we all where …welll lets go" Yami said walking away

"Yami wait for ME!" Tea yelled and started walking with him

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrRRRR

"MAI pleeeease forget Kaiba! He is a big boy he can take care of himself..and you know if something BAD did happen he can sue them all!" Joey wined

"err Joey don't you remember Teas there to can she sue……well she can but not like Kaiba anyways i sense them around somewhere anyways" Mai said

"….You…sense them,..um Mai are you ok?" Joey asked looking at mai as if she grew another head

"Of course im ok Joey why wouldn't I be? Do you think something is wrong with me DEAR?" Mai said glaring at Joey

"UHH um of course not Mai I was just askin heheh," Joey said backing away

"Are you sure that's it?" Mai asked getting closer

" Yea" Joey squeaked

"That's what I thought …let's go" Mai said smirking

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

"Seto why did we leave so fast…...I didn't get to ride anything cuz me and Yami looked for you ALLL day" Mokuba looking at Kaiba

"You where with Yami?….What were you guys even doing together Mokuba…I told you how much I despise them" Seto said looking at him brother closely

"Im sorry Seto really but there my friends, I know you don't like them but they are ….and we where together because remember you ran of glare leaving me ALL ALONE so Yami stayed with me…you rather have me walking around and outside park all by my self Seto?" Mokuba ask with a glare and smirk

__

Damn "Of course not Mokuba it's just that …I…I don't like them THAT much you know"

"Uhhhuh anyway Seto where were you?" Mokuba asked

__

"er he had to ask that right, damn …I knew it was coming but sheesh err he is my brother and I am not going to lie…as much as I want to I mean its only a little white lie…whatever'

"Well cough I was stuck on the Ferris wheel…you know with coughTeacough so yea all day stuck on that ride…man it kind of sucked"

"Um Seto who where you on the ride with" Mokuba asked with a smirk/…."I didn't hear you"

"Umm"

"Oh my Seto are you lost for words?" Mokuba said with a huge grin

"NO I was stuck on the ride with TEA," Seto said looking at the bigger grin in Mokuba face

__

"As if smiles can get any bigger," Seto thought

"Oh with Tea Big Brother…what happends? Did you guys do anything…?? Was I fun? Tell me tell me pleaseee you guys dating??? Come on big brother don't leave me in suspense

Kaiba sighed '_well great this is gonna be a long night'_

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR __

Hey all how are you guys again lol anyways I hope you liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and i hope its understandable please read and review….thanks again! Bye


	11. can it be love

OMG!! How r u guys? Its been such a long time…I know and I feel bad I mean I was home most of the summer I just didn't write much!! And is being and a$$ I mean they like deleted all the you fics and cyoa .now that was wrong anyways this might not be long but hey I wrote it and I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you if you're still reading!

Kaiba and Mokuba

"Come on Seto tell me tell me please I love you!" Mokuba said putting a little puppy face

"Gosh Mokuba don't do that and to answer you questions 1,Nothing Happened 2,We did NOT do anything 3,No it was not fun actually it was a nightmare, and for the last one NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE DATING" Seto said

Mokuba stared at Seto for a minute "Wow Seto that's kind of harsh do ya think? …..whatever you know you had fun!

Seto Just stared right back and said "No its not and Mokuba how can it be fun stuck on a ride? For like 2 hours?"

"Well Seto look on the bright side you weren't alone you had a pretty girl next to you or whatever, what guy wouldn't die for that??? Are you sure you are not gay Bro?" Mokuba as with a small smirk

"WHAT MOKUBA of course im not gay!!" Seto said looking bewildered '_how can he think im gay!'_

"Ok so you are attracted to her then? I mean since you arent gay…you like TEA!!"

"Mokuba don't put words in my mouth I didn't say I liked her and im not GAY!"

"Ok Seto then you don't like her"

"I didn't say that either"

"Gosh bro make up your mind you do or you don't!"

"Im not getting into this Mokuba" and with that Kaiba went to his room

Mai and Joey

"Joseph can you please speed it up?? Mai said

" I will i was just trying to let YOU sense them so I didn't wanna bother you……So mai do you sense them NOW! Joey said

Mai stop and glared at Joey "Very funny Joey now can you please hurry because I do sense them somewhere around here"

"Fine" Joey said and ran next to Mai and grabbed her hand

Mai Blushed and thought _'I can't believe it we are actually together…but what's really funny he thinks im crazy. I wonder where theses people are im getting tired but i want to talk to tea so I will find them"_

And with that they kept walking hand in hand

{Tea and Yami}

"Don't worry tea i wont leave you" Yami whispered

"What?" Tea asked as she got next to him

"Oh what no nothing anyways i wonder where there at I mean if we don't find them lets just go ok" Yami asked

"Yea" She said and thought '_man I why does Kaiba have to be like that I didn't want him to go…..its not the same being here with Yami I I actually would rather be with Kaiba. I don't know why but I rather be with him …I mean I feel kind of uncomfterble here with my ex but I cant do anything'_

"Tea" Yami said

"Yea?"

"

"You look a little spaced out are you ok?" Yami as concerned

"Oh im sorry Yami im fine don't worry about me," Tea said

Yami looked a her suspicially but decided to let It go

Kaibas POV

"Gosh what wrong with me…do I feel guilty for saying no right after I was going to stay.…I like her and all but i cant let my feeling for her grow …I cant fall in love it would ruin me and everything else ..But I guess its hard not to fall in love buts this is to fast all i can do is ignore her for the time being"

Yea short I know I told you guys! Endways did i run-on lines or whatever they where if I did again I am so sorry and well I hope it was good but i was thinking its kind of funny that for the whole story thieve mostly been stuck so i guess the story starts now i don't know anyways I Will TRY to update soon ..Oh and if you guys now and site that have youfics and cyoa tell me please thanks please read a review


	12. Are you sure its love

Hey you guys how have you been?? I know I have not updated for 4 months and I am sorry but here I am. I wanted to say that this is going to be the last chapter to this story, since honestly I really don't know how to put this longer, I don't want to have a VERY LONG story and this story was probably based on them on a ride, and to show there differences and that they can fall in love, so I am going to try to make this the last chapter and I hope you enjoy, and if you guys want me to make a sequel I would but that's if you guys want me to. Ill try to make this longer since it is the last chapter, and again I am sorry but anyways here goes! Oh yea I almost forgot this is half of a son fic, but not all of it just in a scene so don't worry

(Recap)

Kaiba s POV

"Gosh what wrong with me…do I feel guilty for saying no right after I was going to stay.…I like her and all but I cant let my feeling for her grow …I cant fall in love it would ruin me and everything else ..But I guess its hard not to fall in love buts this is to fast all I can do is ignore her for the time being"

AN: I know it's a little recap but read the other Chapters to know where your at)

Are you sure its love? Chap 12 last Chapter

As Kaiba thought about the way he felt, he wanted to know if these feeling where true, he didn't want to have some feelings for having them. Even if he was cold hearted at times he is still human and wants to be loved, he knows his brother love him but that's not enough for him. He wants somebody to hold at night ,somebody he can talk to, somebody he and kiss and love her the way she would love him, yes Kaiba has dreams even if he looks like he doesn't want anything in life, but he does

Kaiba sat there trying to get his mind off everything that's has happened these past days, he decided that sitting there wasn't helping much so he decide to take a walk,

Tea's P.O.V

I can not fight this anymore. I cant keep hoping that a miracle will happen, im just not cut out for falling in love or being love. Am I cursed? I try and try to find the right person and I thought I did but I was wrong. Is it that hard to find the right person? I show love to everybody but still that's not enough and I cant take this anymore. I am not going to cry its not worth crying for, there has to be somebody out there. Maybe Yami just wasn't the one because if he was im sure he wouldn't have cheated. I am I asking for to much? I feel lonely sometimes I am lonely now my parents aren't here and I don't have anyone to talk to, they wont understand what I feel nobody does.

(End P.O.V)

Tea sadly looked out the window into the beautiful night sky and tears started to run down her cheeks, she gasped a bit and went to touch her cheek and noticed she was crying, she couldn't hold it back, so with or without her trying to stop they didn't they slowly went down and she just busted out crying tears where streaming fast down her cheeks and she just couldn't hold it anymore and poured her heart out, even if she was alone.

After a couple of minutes Tea stopped and she wanted to go for a walk. The night breeze might make her feel better, so she dried her tears and fix herself a bit and went out

**_ (Late at night when all the world is sleeping)_**

As Kaiba walked in the night he thought about many thins but he was thinking of one particular person.

_ **( I stay up and think of you, and I wish on a star**_

That somewhere you are thinking of me too)

As Tea walked out of her house she was thinking about all that she was going thought her life till now and one person

**_( Cause im dreaming of you tonight till_**

Tomorrow ill be holding you tight and

Theres no where in the world ad rather be then

Here in my room dreaming about you and me)

As Kaiba walked he ended up in a part that he didn't know he would go it, it was the park where the carnival was, he chuckled at the thought and walked to where the ferries wheel was.

**_ ( Wonder if you ever see me, wonder if you know im there_**

When you look in my eyes do you see whats inside would you even care'

I just want to hold you close, but so far all I have are dreams of you)

Tea walked and walked until she didn't know where to go, until one thought crossed her mind where to go and she did, she decided to go to the park that everything happened in.

**_( So I wait for the day, for the courage to say how much_**

I love you, yes I do, ill be dreaming of you tonight till tomorrow ill

Be holding you tight and there no where in the would id rather be then here in my room dreaming about you and me)

As Kaiba stood there, he kind of felt like a fool just standing there but he didn't care he had a very good reason, so he looked up to see that there was a lot of stars right on top of him.

( **_Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you,_**

And I still cant believe that you came up to me and said I love you, I love you to

Cause im dreaming of you tonight till tomorrow ill be holding you tight and theres no where in the world

Id rather be then here in my room dreaming about you and me.)

Kaibas P.O.V

Wow its like the stars are right on top if me and this spot. Its so quite hmm I wonder what Teas doing right now, eh she probably over Yugis house having the time of her life. And what am I doing? I'm here hoping for something that would never happen. Wait…what was that? I looked around to see what the noise was and I saw this figure approaching me well over here. Hmm who would be walking around now?…ah well I shouldn't talk look at me.

End P.O,V

As Tea walked she saw somebody from a distance, she got pretty scared it was pretty dark she wanted to turn around and just run but there was something that told her to just keep walking and so she did as she walk she notice that the figure was a guy ok now she was totally freaked out.

'oh no it's a guy what I'm I going to do? Should I just keep walking like nothing ok wait let me take a deep breath…what wait huh? KAIBA! Ok no I seriously should go now. Wait why aren't my legs turning no I cant face Kaiba. Tea thought

As the Figure was close Kaiba knew who it was it was TEA what is she doing here this late a night? Something can happen to her! I should tell her something, but wait why do I care so much.

Tea walked where Kaiba was she didn't want to but she stood there almost right next to him

"Tea what are you doing here do you know what time it is?" Kaiba asked

Tea look startled that he spoke but decided that he was waiting for an answer

"Why do you care?" Tea asked

Kaiba looked taken aback _' god why is she do difficult I was being nice and she being all bitcy'_

"Look I am sorry for being concerned , you re a girl walking around at night sorry for being worried" Kaiba said harshly

Tea regretted what she said "I'm sorry Kaiba I didn't mean to say it like that, I came out because I had to think and home wasn't doing that good for me and so here I am"

Kaiba looked at her and said "Here? There are other places why would you come here" Kaiba asked talking a little more nicer

Tea scuffed (sp)? And look at Kaiba " I should ask you the same question, why are you here?"

Kaiba glared a bit and said " I have my reasons and well I'm going to be honest, I'm kind of here cause I needed to think to I just think its weird that we are both here at the same time in the same place you think about it" He said

"I was thinking the same thing but I guess like you said we both do have are reasons for being here" tea said smiling

The stood quiet for a couple of minutes. They don't know how long but the enjoyed each others company until Kaiba broke the silence

"What are you thinking about?" he asked looking at the sky

Tea again was shock that he was talking to her like a person, '_should I just tell him the truth. How I feel?'_

Tea looked at him and chuckled and said "hmm I going to tell but you cant laugh ok?"

He just nodded still looking up so she continued

"this isn't easy for me to say but I need to tell somebody, even if you might not understand but I'm going to tell you, sighs Hmm Seto I don't understand," when she said this he looked at her but she keep talking "I have been thinking of so many things in my life and I'm not going to complain but when it comes to my love life its like I'm, oh Seto im sorry you probably don't even care about what im saying and im just talking im sorry

****

Seto looked at her said with honesty in his eyes "Don't say that I asked you, and I do care don't worry I might just feel the same way you do so you can tell me" he said with a small smile

Tea wanted to cry, she couldn't believe that this Seto Kaiba is hearing her out, he does care maybe I was wrong about him.

"So don't stop there keep going" he said with a bit of humor in his voice

Tea smiled at him with a sincere smile and keep talking " hmm where was I.e. ok , like I said my love life ive been thinking and I look in my past and there aren't any good memories that I can remember of my love life. Yami he cheated on my and I saw him, not my friends I did, and that was very hard, I fell deeply in love with Yami and I thought he felt the same way but I guess I was wrong, so since then I wondered if I was a curse? That nobody can love I feel alone sometimes I don't know if I even belong im a curse im just a curse" tea said and she started crying.

Seto look at her he couldn't believe that she felt that way Tea? The girl of friendship? She felt like she was a curse and not love? He kind of felt the same way,

Seto didn't know what happen that he grabbed tea and hugged her while she cried. He but his chin on her head and whispered to her

"Tea you are not a curse, don't ever think that you are the best person I've met I am glad that your in my life even if at first we didn't start off well, Don't feel that you aren't love because you are trust me you are, you're a beautiful person you smart and somebody worth fighting for, you are a person that everyone wants and probably wants to be. If Yami couldn't see that. The he doesn't deserve you." He said with his eyes closed

Tea hugged him back and cried one him she couldn't believe that this was happening but it was, and what he said to her, she felt it. She really did in her heart and soul she couldn't believe that Seto Kaiba could have said something like that.

They stood there for a couple of minutes. (a/n lol I say that a lot ok on with the story) until Tea pulled away a bit but still had her arms around him, and he did her and she said

"Thank you Seto,you have help me I thought you probably couldn't but you did and I thank you" she said looking at his eyes

"Tea your welcome. And I am happy I could help, and I probably knew how since I feel the same way" he said tea gave him a confused look and he keep talking. "My love isn't that good and I feel the same way you do like I cant be loved or love somebody but you know what? As hard at this may seem I have fallen in love with somebody, it might have happened in a weird way but it was worth it." He said looking at her

She looked at him trying to find something but nothing. She was sad he loves somebody else?, but why then she is cursed she loves him and he loves somebody else.

He looked at her and notice that her eyes shows a bit of sadness, he smiled a bit to himself, he took his hand and brought it to her face and said coming closer to her . He going to do it , he is going to tell her

As he was going down he stopped like about a inch to her lips and said

"And that person that I have fallen in love with I you Tea Gardner" her eyes went wide and he kissed her, it was a sweet and passionate kiss that showed love it in. she kiss back and so the kiss lasted for a couple a seconds which seemed like hours. They pulled back Tea had her eyes closed and when she opened then she saw that her was still looking at her and she said

"I love you too Seto" he smiled and kissed her and said

"Let go to my house and tell my brother" he said she smiled and nodded and they walked home hand in hand in hand, while they walked they thought to themselves

'Are you sure this is love?' they asked themselves the looked at each other and smiled

'Yea it is'

The End!

Oh my its done im done with it!, you guys probably want to know about Mai and Joey well there doing fine as you can see in the other chapter that's they where happy and in love, they where not in this chapter because this chapter was only based on Kaiba and Tea as you can see and I made this chapter longer! And well I really hoped you enjoyed and if you want a sequel you can tell me, or if you think that I should just leave it this was, doesn't matter , and I want to Thank each and everyone of your reviews if it wasn't for them I would have never gone this far.. I'm pretty sad this is my first story and I ended it but hey its done so that makes me pretty happy anyway READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! Luv you all bye!


End file.
